deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tree Rex vs. Whispy Woods
Tree Rex vs. Whispy Woods is a "What-If?" episode of Death Battle featuring Tree Rex from the Skylanders series against Whispy Woods from the Kirby series. Description The two true tree giants face off. Which powerful plant will come out on top? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: Trees are essential to planet Earth. Without trees, we would have no oxygen. Boomstick: But these trees are really bad ass! Tree Rex, the Life Giant. Wiz: And Whispy Woods, protector of Whispy Woods. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Tree Rex (Cue Skylanders: Trap Team Theme) Wiz: Tree Rex is the Elder Elemental of Life. In other words, the Life Giant. Boomstick: Ptthh, why was the term "Giant" on something lame like Life? Wiz: Long ago, before the Giants protected Skylands, Tree Rex was a majestic tree peacefully living in the ancient woods. But his tranquil peace came to an end when some Arkeyans built a factory to produce war machines near the forest. Boomstick: After years of his soil being poisoned with Tech and Magic waste, he mutated into something much cooler than some stupid tree. He became a powerful Giant who will crush anything that threatens the natural order of things. Wiz: All of Tree Rex's attacks use his right arm, and that's for a good reason. His right fist holds a surprising ammount of power. Boomstick: Tree Rex's Shockwave Slam attack is where he pounds his fist into the ground, crushing foes and causing shockwaves. He can also charge it into the Big Thorn Shockwave Slam, which is even more powerful! Wiz: The Squoila Slam is where Tree Rex charges into foes with the spikes on his right fist. He can also do the Titanic Elbow Drop during this attack, where he jumps up in the air an lands on foes with his elbow. Boomstick: Tree Rex can also utilize the Photosynthesis Cannon, which sounds lame on paper, but is really badass in practice. He can use it to BLOW UP HIS ENEMIES! Enemies killed by this attack also get turned into Exploding Plant Pods. If that's not a fate worse than death, I don't know what is. Wiz: Tree Rex's Soul Gem is the Woodpecker Pal. It allows his woodpecker friend to ride on him and assist in combat. Boomstick: If Tree Rex needs a little extra fire power, he could always transform into Gnarly Tree Rex. This doesn't only change his Red and Light Brown colour scheme into a wicked Blue and Dark Brown colour scheme, it also gives him even more power! Wiz: While Tree Rex may be great offensively and defensively, he is pretty slow. His size also makes him a bigger target than regular Skylanders. Boomstick: Don't be afraid of the dark, be afraid of the bark. Whispy Woods (Cue Whispy Woods Theme) Wiz: Whispy Woods is the guardian of the Whispy Woods. Boomstick: Wait, so he guards himself? Wiz: No Boomstick, the forest known as Whispy Woods. Boomstick: Wait, Whispy Woods is a forest? I thought he was just one tree! Man, Tree Rex is in for one hell of a beating. Wiz: No Boomstick, they're two different things. Boomstick: Whispy is two different things? I'm confused. Wiz: Ugh. I'll just call it "Whispy's Forest". Boomstick: Whispy Wood's main attack is blowing his foes away. That's pretty lame. He drops apples too. Still lame. Wiz: Apples aren't the only things Whispy drops. He can also drop spiky Gordos, Bronto Burts, Waddle Dees and Comos. Boomstick: Whispy can also use his roots to grab and impale his foes. For a lame tree, he's pretty brutal! Wiz: Whispy can also inhale his foes, like Kirby. Boomstick: If Whispy needs a little extra firepower, he can also transform into Whispy Woods EX. In this form, he is stronger and gains a sweet Dark-Brown and Purple colour scheme. He even gets some poison apples mixed in with the regular ones. Wiz: Whispy Woods also has his Whispy Woods Jrs, which will persue foes to protect Whispy. Boomstick: Don't be afraid of the dark, be afraid of the bark. Wiz: You used that joke already. Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz. Death Battle! Pre-Fight (Cue Big-Bean Vine) Tree Rex and Hot Head walk through Whispy's Forest, looking for a way out. "I told you it was a bad idea to come in here!", said Hot Head. "You're the one who told me about this shortcut.", said Tree Rex. Suddenly, a Waddle Doo attacked Tree Rex. Hot Head attacked the Waddle Doo by using his Flamefire Burst. The Waddle Dee bursted into stars. "I'm not a hot streak!", said Hot Head, "I'm on fire!". (Cue Burning Battlefield) "Leave at once, forest destroyer!", a voice called. The voice belonged to Whispy Woods, the protector of the forest. An angry face formed on a nearby tree. One of Whispy's roots erupted from the ground and swung at the fire golem, blasting him away. "Hot Head!", called Tree Rex. The tree ent then turned to face Whispy and got in a fighting pose. Fight Whispy's root grabbed Tree Rex's left arm, but Tree Rex blasted the root with his Photosynthesis Cannon. Tree Rex then aimed the cannon at Whispy and fired, but Whispy blocked it by dropping an apple. The apple erupted into juice as soon the laser touched it. Whispy then fired apples at Tree Rex, but the Giant had no trouble blasting them, too. "Hey, tree-ed demon! I've got someone who'd love to get to KNAW you!", said Tree Rex. Suddenly, the Woodpecker Pal appeared and started pecking Whispy. However, Whispy grabbed the Woodpecker with another root and dropped an apple onto it. The Woodpecker pecked itself free from the root and flew back onto Whispy. Whispy then impaled the Woodpecker with his root. (Pause Music) "Woah, that's brutal.", said Tree Rex. (Resume Music) Whispy dropped a Gordo and launched it at Tree Rex with a root. The Gordo hit Tree Rex, causing him to flinch. "You've shown me your spikes, now let me show you mine!", called Tree Rex. Tree Rex charged up a Big Thorn Shockwave Slam and hit the ground hard. (Cue Boss ) All of Whispy's apples fell out of his leaves, along with some Gordos, Waddle Dees, Bronto Burts and Comos. "You're more destructive than that fiery fiend!", declared Whispy. The Comos ran at Tree Rex, but Tree Rex stomped on them with ease. Tree Rex blasted the Waddle Dees and Bronto Burts with his Photosynthesis Cannon, turning them into Exploding Plant Pods. The pods exploded, causing great damage to Whispy. The Whispy Woods Jrs then approached Tree Rex, but he defeated them all with his Shockwave Slam. Whispy couldn't bear to see the creatures of the forest fall at Tree Rex's hand, so he turned into Whispy Woods EX. (Cue Dark Meta Knight) Upon transformation, Whispy's apples grew back. Whispy launched an apple at Tree Rex, and he blasted it into juice. However, the apple was poisonous. The juice splashed onto Tree Rex, damaging him. Whispy then threw Gordos onto Tree Rex. Once Whispy was out of Gordos, Tree Rex used his Squoila Slam on Whispy, followed by a Titanic Elbow Drop. Whispy blew Tree Rex away and grabbed all four of Tree Rex's limbs with his roots. He tried pulling Tree Rex apart, but Tree Rex resisted. Then, Tree Rex transformed into Gnarly Tree Rex. (Cue Skylanders: Giants Theme) Tree Rex broke free of Whispy's capture and ran towards him. "This is for Hot Head!", Tree Rex said as he used Titanic Elbow Drop on Whispy. "This is for my little Woodpecker Pal!", he said as he used Shockwave Slam. Tree Rex then used his Giant strength to uproot Whispy and hold him. "And this is for all of Skylands!", he said as he threw Whispy high into the sky. Whispy is thrown so far he collides with the sun and burns into ashes. KO! "Giants rule!", calls Tree Rex as he looks up at the sky. Results (Cue Skylanders: Superchargers Theme) Boomstick: That's gonna hurt in the morning. Wiz: Whispy Woods may have been bigger than Tree Rex, but that's about the only advantage he had. Boomstick: Tree Rex stopped the Arkeyans and Kaos. Whispy Woods failed to stop Dedede and Escargoon from chopping down his forest. Wiz: The largest gap is in power. Tree Rex, being a Giant, can pull and lift really heavy things without much effort. Whispy certainly can't do that. Boomstick: This battle really heated up. Wiz: The winner is Tree Rex. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Pufflehugs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016